1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical closure devices and, more particularly, to devices for rapidly closing a surgical incision with precise apposition of the sides of the incision. Additional features provide for injection of anesthetics or other drugs into or around the surgical site, drainage of the surgical site, cutting guides for specially shaped incisions and controllable compression of the apposed edges for improved healing.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of previous inventors have proposed surgical closure devices that utilize slide fasteners and the like for rapid closure of surgical incisions or wounds. Examples of these devices include:                De Muth U.S. Pat. No. 2,012,755 Surgical Dressing        Howell U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,409 Slide fastener employing skin closure appliances and techniques        Haverstock U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,640 Bandage construction        Haverstock U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,158 Skin closure means        Haverstock U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,624 Skin closure means        Sheehan U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,772 Skin closure device        Fukuda U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,245 Interlocking surgical staple assembly        Kaessmann U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,546 Wound-closure device and method        Will U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,694 Intracorporeal temporary wound closure        An Haack U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,695 Wound-closing strip        
One slide fastener-type surgical closure device that has been commercialized is the ETHIZIP Temporary Abdominal Wound Closure Device from the Ethicon division of Johnson & Johnson. According to the instructions for use, the ETHIZIP device must first be sewn into the fascia and peritoneum with sutures before the metal slider is used to join the two sides of the slide fastener together, therefore it is not suitable as a rapid closure device. The ETHIZIP device is also not configured to be placed on the skin or other tissue prior to making an incision. Currently, surgical staples are usually employed when rapid closure of a surgical incision is desired. Although they are fast and convenient for the surgeon, surgical staples do not provide precise apposition of the sides of the incision and the compression is excessive, and unevenly distributed, which encourages scar formation. The staples themselves create local ischemia that causes extra scarring, in addition to the scar from the incision.
What is needed therefore, is a surgical closure device for rapidly closing a surgical incision with precise apposition of the sides of the incision and with controllable, uniform compression of the apposed edges for improved healing.
In addition, it is desirable to provide for injection of drugs, for example anesthetics for pain control, into the wound or the surrounding tissue over a period of hours, days or longer.